New York Can Do Strange Things
by Who Has Yet to Live
Summary: A sap on QT! How cute! They go to New York on hols and have a jolly good time!


'New York Can Do Strange Things'  
  
By Who Has Yet To Live  
  
Note: Ooo.3x4 fic! Song fic. I'm such a sap! OOC Trowa. OOC Quatre. It's just a fanfiction people. Really I'm not sure if they are OOC but, hey, I'm being cautious. Also- I've been on this thought for a while (since New Years) but I kept changing in my head. So I got around to writing it. It's late/early- but what the hell!  
  
--  
  
[New York City Can be so pretty  
  
From a bird's eye view]  
  
Trowa and Quatre stood on their hotel room balcony. Every thing was going great! Quatre had booked them a weekend trip to New York City, New York for their five-month anniversary. It was a cute gesture from Quatre's part. Trowa could only imagine how much trouble the rich blood had gone to get this hotel suite, the dinner -which was delicious- and the wine. It was the perfect time of the year for New York! The city was bright with lights and a party right below them. Casinos full of lively people willing to spend a little money on Lady Luck. Too bad Lady Luck didn't like big buckers. Bars were loud with music and there were plenty of drinks to go around. That was all good and dandy, but Trowa didn't drink. He was willing to bet big money that Quatre had never even touched a glass of wine before. Quatre's brow creased together as he glanced at his lover. "Are you okay, Trowa-chan?" The uni-banged boy became aware of him staring at his boyfriend. "Sorry," Trowa replied softly and turned his head to look over the balcony to a small back of birds flying just below them.  
  
[Because up there  
  
Yeah, that's where I first kissed you]  
  
Quatre gave another worried look before grabbing Trowa's hand comfortingly. Something wasn't right. Quatre knew that and he was sure the Trowa was thinking about something. It scared him. Trowa used to talk to him about what he was thinking. During the dinner that Quatre had ordered specially for Trowa, he had caught the boy in mid-bite staring at him. When they had first gotten to the New York Airport, Trowa's hand never left his. When they called the cab, Trowa was bounded to his arm. It got worse from there. At the hotel front desk, Trowa refused to let his death grip of the blonde's hand go! Trowa was acting like a little kid all the way up to the room. He seemed so inexperienced. Sure, Quatre new that Trowa was uncertain and uneasy- but he's never acted this openly with his emotions. Maybe it was just this traveling and American air.  
  
[A modern day romance  
  
A perfect performance]  
  
Trowa turned; feeling warmth around his hand; to find Quatre holding it was a smile. Trowa pulled at the blonds arm. Quatre wasn't prepared for the sudden force and fell into the uni-banged boy's chest. Letting out a heavy sigh, the blond melted into his boyfriend's embrace. Trowa wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders. He tilted his head forward and buried his face in the blonde's mop of hair. Quatre smelled nice. When didn't the boy smell nice? But there was a scent to the blond that made Trowa go weak at the knees. The closest he could come to describing the fragrance is chocolate and a field of flowers. Trowa inhaled again. He couldn't imagine what himself smelled like. Lions? The circus animals? The popcorn or cotton candy from the circus? Or maybe he smelled like loneliness? Trowa wasn't sure if he even wanted to picture smelling like the animals. Quatre always said that he liked lying in his boyfriend's bed. The small boy would hide his face in pillow and curl up in the blankets. That must mean that Quatre liked how he smelled. They were perfect for each other really. Quatre the flower field and Trowa the quiet animals that lived in it. Trowa smiled a little at the thought. Quatre was his life support in more ways then one. And he was sure that the blond looked to him for supporting ground as well.  
  
[Acting like two fools  
  
Saying silly things  
  
Whisper sweet nothings  
  
Like young lovers only do]  
  
Quatre smiled into Trowa's chest as he curled his arms around the slender waist. "I love it when you do that." Trowa lifted his head. "Huh?" Quatre lift his head as well. "That. When you bury your face him my hair or other times when you run your fingers through it." Trowa, as if testing, raised a hand and ran long fingers through a lock of hair before letting it fall from his hand. In response, Quatre closed his eyes with a smile still plastered on his lips. Quatre's eyes jolted open when he felt something brush his eyelashes softly. It was a ghost of a touch but it still surprised the boy. Trowa had to smile at the pale dazed face under him. "I like your eyes. They are the perfect shade. Soft. Affectionate. Thoughtful. Innocent." Quatre tilted his head to the side as if asking if Trowa was lying. He knew that he wasn't but it was a cute gesture that he found that Trowa thought cute. "Really?" Trowa leaned in a little till his bangs touched soft flaxen.  
  
[I was shaking  
  
You were breathtaking]  
  
Big blue eyes looked up at him as Trowa lost his nerve. They had never really kissed before. I know, I know. Five months and you haven't had more then a hug or cuddle!? Are you insane! Look at that adore ball of lovable Quatre that you're holding! And you haven't kissed him, yet!? That's just it. Trowa just felt like he didn't deserve that innocent angel that we know as Quatre Winner. Trowa was after all. He was just no name street rat; stole the name Trowa Barton for himself one day and had killed thousands. Sometimes he didn't think that he should be with Quatre. That maybe this was a mistake. Trowa was sure that one day Quatre would get bored of him and leave him for some other gorgeous self worthy being. He was nothing compared to this boy in his arms. Before those emerald eyes, Trowa saw the blond blue-eyed angel disappear slowly from his grasp. "Quatre!" (But down the pans and knives! Fear not! TrowaxQuatre forever!)  
  
[Like the Empire State Building  
  
My voice was so far  
  
Not quite Sinatra  
  
Singing songs so great]  
  
"Trowa what's wrong?" Trowa had tightened his hold one the boy and called out his name in sheer panic. Quatre lifted his hands and cupped the uni- banged boy's face. "I saw you fade away," Trowa's voice was cracked and petrified. Quatre drew his boyfriend's face down to his shoulder. "Why would I ever do a thing like that?" Trowa placed his hands on Quatre's elbow's pulling him closer. "Because I'm not worth the time and love you spend on me." The blond frown and looked about to tears. "Trowa, I would never leave you. I love you, Trowa. I don't care where you came from, what you did in you past, or why you think you're not worth. It's wish-wash! You're here now. You're with me. Nothing else in the world matters to me, but you. Trowa Barton. Fake name or not. That's not the name I love. It's the person, so the name of that being shouldn't matter." Trowa nearly laughed when Quatre called it 'wish-wash'. Leave it to Quatre not to swear. Trowa did however smile at the boy and hug him tighter. For some reason, the brown haired boy's voice was lost. He wanted to tell Quatre that he loved him. But for right now, Quatre didn't need those words. All Quatre needed was him. Trowa Barton.  
  
[The clock struck one  
  
The night still very young  
  
In the city that never sleeps]  
  
Both boys pulled apart to stare into each other's eyes. Trowa cupped Quatre's face in his hands. Running his thumb over the blonde's bottom lip. "Tro-" Trowa cut him short by shaking his head. "Shush, Qua-koi." Trowa closed his eyes as he leaned forward, mouth slightly opened. Blue eye's watched the face draw nearer before they slowly eased shut just as a bolt of electricity ran threw their bodies. Their lips touched for mere seconds before Quatre leaned on his tiptoes to kiss his lover with more force. Down below in the streets, the crowds cheered at the bringing of twelve o'clock on this beautiful night. Balloons were let loose of their captive hands. Hats were thrown to the wind. Bottles of wine were opened. Fire works exploded somewhere in the distance. The air became full of loud, gleeful shouts of the most wonderful time of year for New York City. Happy New Year!  
  
[Then a whirlwind blew  
  
When I first kissed you  
  
Nearly swept me  
  
Swept me off my feet]  
  
-- When I First Kissed You  
  
by Extreme  
  
--  
  
YOU MUST REVIEW!! THE POWER OF NEW YEAR COMPELS YOU!! REVIEW! .please.? 


End file.
